Ab imo pectore
by Slinkhard1'2
Summary: Este Dramione ocurre después de la guerra, la vida de los personajes cambia radicalmente para poder encontrarse. cambian su destino para estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste.

les aclaro que la historia lastimosamente no es mía es de jk rowling.

Espero les guste y comenten como les parece...

* * *

CON TODO MI CORAZÓN

Tiempo después de la guerra casi como 10 o 11 años, Se puede decir que la vida de Hermione había cambiado radicalmente, incluso antes de la guerra imagino una vida totalmente diferente, para comenzar creía que Ron era algo parecido al amor de su vida, pero pronto descubrió que era solo un capitulo más, mientras viajaba en el metro solo deseaba llegar rápido a su casa. Hermione vivía en el Londres muggle, su apartamento aunque era pequeño era perfecto para ella que viva sola y no tenia tanto tiempo libre. ella como siempre llevaba un libro en su libro por si encontraba un lugar perfecto para leer, pero en ese momento solo le interesaba recordar.

Fue 1 año después que la guerra terminara y ella estaba enamorada de Ron, El fue el de la idea de buscar a sus padres y después de tanto buscar los pudieron encontrar en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Francia, ese día ella creía que Ron por fin iba a dar ese paso tan esperado para toda mujer, creyó por un momento que iba a pedir su mano a sus padres, por un momento ella pudo imaginar su vida al lado de Ron, su casa estaría cerca de la casa de Harry para no perder la costumbre de verse, pasarían la navidad en la madriguera e incluso pensaba en tener 2 hijo de pronto una niña a la que llamaría Rose y al niño Hugo. Pero después de 6 meses decidió que lo mejor era terminar con Ron, esas ilusiones de una vida perfecta se derrumbaron tan rápido.

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera volver ha ser amiga de Ron, pero en ese momento ya parecían mejores amigos, Hermione le ofrecieron un cargo en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, pero ella decidió seguir ayudando y peleando al lado de sus mejores amigos. Sin saber esas decisiones afectaron toda su vida alejándola del camino de Ron y sin saber la estaba acercando al camino de aquel rubio.

Llego a su apartamento y como toda las noches coloco la misma canción de Coldplay, se durmió aun escuchando esa melodía. A siguiente día sabia que tenia que sacar todo de su mente, tenia que concentrarse. La misión era atrapar uno de los poco mortifagos que quedan. Corría por un bosque buscandolo, siguió corriendo hasta que escucho un grito sabia perfectamente de quien era. Cuando llego vio a Ron algo herido pero luchando contra Selwyn, ella tan rapido como pudo le lanzo un _Expelliarmus _mandando a Selwyn contra un árbol, se acerco a Ron quien estaba un poco herido y lo ayudo a levantarse. Luego como si todo fuera en cámara lenta fue cayendo a la tierra, no sintió dolor y solo oía gritos como música de fondo que se alejaba cada vez mas rápido.

Despertaba pero no sentía la tierra, estaba extrañamente cómoda y aunque creía estar en un sueño pudo ver algo o alguien con un rosto pálido, cabello rubio y aunque no estaba segura pudo ver unos ojos grises. aunque quería despertar volvió a caer dormida intentando recordar.

* * *

Este fue el primer capitulo.

lo de Coldplay fue un impulso, espero entiendan.

dejen todo su amor en comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

-MALFOY¡- grito Hermione, se alegro de que aun fuera de noche y nadie o casi nadie la pudo escuchar.

Hermione tenia pocos momentos en los que podía despertar y en todos se encontraba con la misma imagen un apuesto sanador y hasta donde ella podía ver su cabello rubio o tal vez un rubio blanquecino pero mas largo de lo que lo recordaba.

Cuando al fin pudo despertar se encontró con la imagen de Malfoy.

Malfoy se quedo mirando a Hermione y con una sonrisa de satisfacción le dijo :

-Al fin recibes tu merecido sangre sucia aunque fue muy leve para lo que hubiera deseado o hecho yo mismo .

-Que carajos hace aquí

-Creo que has perdido toda tu inteligencia pero igual te lo explicaré son un Sanador o mejor dicho estoy en camino a convertirme en uno.

-COMO FUE QUE LO ACEPTARON

Draco no respondió se quedo mirando a Hermione y en su mente la admiraba solo pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado ya no era una niña y aunque aunque su cambio era radical. estaba sencillamente admirándola hasta que ella volvió ha hablar esta vez si la escucho claramente.

-MIERDA,MALFOY...

-cuidado con ese vocabulario Granger que a tus leales ratas no les gustaría que hablara así.

-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA MANDAR SOBRE MI.

-mandaria que se callara, esto ya no es hogwarts donde estamos.

Por primera vez Hermione le hizo caso , de pronto miro por la ventana y descubrió que estaba amaneciendo

-hace cuanto estoy aquí

-4 días y si Granger Potty y la comadreja ha venido todos los días.

esto ultimo lo dijo con rabia ,cosa que Hermione noto pero no se molesto en preguntarle . le asustaba saber que esa era la conversación mas calmada y mas larga que tuvo con Malfoy porque sabia que de este nada bueno se podía esperar.

-Espero no te recuperes sangre sucia-le sonrió a Hermione de una manera que nunca había hecho

Hermione intento dormir sin pensar en Malfoy, cuando despertó vio una figura pelirroja que miraba por la ventana.

-¡RON!

-Hermione como estas?, sabes vimos a Malfoy. Ya lo viste?

-cálmate ron, si vi a Malfoy.

-Como aceptan a Mortifagos aquí.

-Le puedes ir a preguntar si quieres Ron- contesto Hermione un poco molesta- donde esta Harry?

-El esta con Ginny parece que el embarazo no le sienta bien a ninguno de los dos-respondió Ron intentando sonreír- Te extrañe y sabes que aunque lo nuestro se supo que termino, yo siempre te voy amar.

Mientras Ron se acercaba a Hermione, esta agradeció que Malfoy entrara

-Comadreja, las patéticas muestras de amor no se aceptan en esta sala-Dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a Hermione, la reviso por un momento-Parece que lastimosamente va mejorando y si comadreja pronto Granger se podrá ira para bien de todos.

-Malfoy aléjate de ella-Le dijo Ron cada vez mas enojado.

-Comadreja, la pobreza y estupidez en una misma persona-Draco se acerco a Ron cada vez más-Lastimosamente me toca cuidar pacientes de este piso.

-MALDITO MORTIFAGO, UN MOVIMIENTO EN FALSO Y ESTARÁ EN AZKABAN. SERIA COMO UNA MALDITA REUNIÓN.

-RON, cálmate, no vale la pena molestarse con Malfoy- esta vez era Hermione

Malfoy se alejo de ellos y antes de salir decidió mirar a Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí tienen otro capitulo **

**Espero les guste y manifiesten su amor en los reviews**

**Si quieren que agregue algo a esta historia pueden mandar sus ideas.**

* * *

Ella solo podía pensar en su mirada, lo que sintió cuando la miro fue el sentimiento más raro que pudo sentir, solo esperaba que llegara el momento en el que el rubio pudiera entrar. Aunque espero sintió que caía en un profundo sueño, sueños cada vez más raros como ron vestido de comadreja bailando con Draco o voldemort jugando cartas con luna lovegood.

Cuando despertó sintió una mano en su frente, era un contacto frio pero que hacía que en ella creciera una especie de calor.

-¿qué pasa?-le pregunto

-Tienes fiebre Granger – Le respondió Malfoy de una manera cordial-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubiera pateado un Kelpie.

.Qué demonios es eso Granger.

-Es que nadie lee _"Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos"_

-No-Malfoy la miro aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?-Hermione rompió la magia de ese momento

-Después de la guerra tuve varios conflictos con mi padre y con el amor profundo que me tenía decidió quitarme todo su dinero-Dijo Draco mirando por su ventana y sentándose cerca de ella-Me fue de la mansión y pase un tiempo en la casa de Nott y Zabini pero al poco tiempo me fui a vivir solo, perdí todo y llevo una maldita marca que me recuerda que no tengo un futuro, solo me costó 5 años llegar aquí, mientras a otro solo duraron 3 años. Nadie quería tener a un mortifago trabajando o viviendo con ellos por lo cual me toco estar con muggles.

-¡QUE!-grito Hermione

-Cállate, tenía hambre, frio y tenía que hacer algo. No fui héroe y la gente me odia-respondió Draco algo alterado- Todo lo que era en Hogwarts se fue perdiendo y ahora no tengo nada y no soy nada.

En ese momento Draco comprendió la extraña conversación que tenía con Granger y entre ellos se formó un silencio incomodo, el problema era que se convirtió en la conversación más larga y decente que hubieran tenido. Definitivamente la guerra cambia a las personas.

-Draco, ¿Dónde estás viviendo?-le pregunto Hermione.

-Para que, me quieres llevar y abusar de mí, Granger no soy fácil y primero me gusta que me lleven a comer o algo- Draco le sonrió.

-Malfoy puedes dejar de ser un idiota.

-No, nunca, pero como te importa tanto te puedo decir que estoy viviendo con Zabini- Draco se levantó y al llegar a la puerta por un momento observo a Hermione.

* * *

Draco tenia fiebre o un gran retraso mental, el no podía tener ese tipo de conversaciones con Granger, pero ella tenia un poder sobre el.

El pensaba en Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo pero siempre era diferente. en los primeros años la creía inferior como una rata o una plaga, después solo la veía como una sangre sucia, pero en la guerra se dio cuenta lo valiente que era, ya no creía que fuera inferior, solo creía que era diferente. Diferente de una manera muy buena que incluso le gustaba.

Despertó de sus pensamientos y solo pudo pegarse varias veces contra la pared.

-MALFOY-le grito Zabini-la pintura de esa pared es cara no la manches con tu sangre.

-Zabini, recuerdas a Granger.

-si, tu amor/odio con ella

-cual amor/odio deja de ser patético, estas leyendo muchas novelas cursis.

-Malfoy todos lo sabíamos, hasta Merlín lo sabia.

-Zabini, esa idiotez me la esperaba de Nott, como te estaba contando hoy hablamos .. de una manera muy rara.

-Malfoy, deja de tener 4 años ya es normal que hables con mujeres.

-Tarado, Incluso me pregunto donde estaba viviendo, eso ya es muy raro MUY RARO.

-Ve a vivir con ella, no es que te quiera sacar pero deberías irte. Solo piénsalo conquistala y deja que te vean con ella, no me mire raro eso cambiaria todo mira es la mejor amiga de Potty. tu imagen cambiaría todo cambiaría.

-Bravo, ideas brillantes cada 8 años. Esta es la mejor.


End file.
